


Blue Pearl draws Yellow Pearl

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drawing, Hanging Out, idle conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Blue Pearl and Yellow Pearl bond while Blue Pearl draws Yellow Pearl.





	Blue Pearl draws Yellow Pearl

>"Are you comfortable Yellow? Are you sure you don't need something else?" Blue Pearl spoke in her usual quiet tone as she sat on the barstool, sketchpad in hand. She looked upon Yellow Pearl, reclined on the green couch.  
>"For the last time Blue, yes I'm comfortable! Don't worry so much about me, I'll let you know if I'm uncomfortable!" Yellow Pearl huffed. She knew her fellow Pearl meant well, neither of them used to being able to have leisure time or comforts, but she still wished Blue Pearl wouldn't fret as much.  
>"Oh, okay. I'll start my drawing." Blue Pearl casually began running her finger along the screen, starting with the basic outline of her fellow Pearl's body.  
>"So, have you seen much of Earth yet Yellow?" Blue Pearl spoke softly as she started to add details to Yellow Pearl's head.  
>"I think I've seen everything this town has to offer. Wait, should I be talking? Won't that mess you up Blue?"  
>"I want to talk, it won't mess me up." Blue Pearl smiled at her fellow Pearl as she added details to her arms and body. "What have you enjoyed the most?"  
>Yellow Pearl thought for a moment before she spoke up. "I like tea a lot, there's so many different flavors to try. Do you know what tea is Blue?"  
>Blue Pearl added details onto the legs of her drawing before she responded. "I know what tea is, I like it too. I like herbal teas the best. What about you?"  
>"Any tea is good, but it has to be sweet. I like the way, oh stars what did that human call it? Sugar, that's it, I like how sugar tastes mixed in with the tea. A small spoonful makes all flavors better."  
>Blue Pearl began adding details to the couch in her drawing. "I haven't heard of sugar. Maybe we should have some tea together soon so you can show me what it is?"  
>"I would love to Blue! Do you have anything you like with your tea?"  
>Blue Pearl thought for a moment as she added some finishing touches to her picture. "I haven't added anything at all to tea, but I like eating pastries while I drink it. I'll bring some with me when we get together for tea."  
>"Sounds lovely! When should we do it?"  
>"When's the next day you have away from your Diamond? My Diamond lets me pick the days I get to myself."  
>Yellow thought to herself for a moment. "Oh! I just remembered my Diamond is taking a trip with your Diamond soon, we'll probably both get days off for that! They like their alone time lately."  
>Blue Pearl giggled as she stood up from her stool. "I forgot about that. Here, I'm finished." she handed the pad over to Yellow Pearl. "What do you think?"   
>Yellow Pearl stared in awe at the drawing before her, her cheeks flushing a dark yellow. "It's lovely Blue! Can you send it to me?"  
>Blue Pearl's cheeks flushed a dark blue. "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> bit of a headcanon that they call each other based on their color when they're alone.


End file.
